


Sent

by AnAmberedBee_011



Category: 300 (Movies), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy is a Fighter, Fluff and Crack, Just Buffy Kicking Ass, Portal Jumping Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmberedBee_011/pseuds/AnAmberedBee_011
Summary: What if Buffy had made it through the portal to one of the other parts of the multi-verse instead of dying?  Forced to continue fighting in an ancient world to survive, how much of the Buffy we know would endure?  How would say, the world of the 300 Spartans see her?





	1. Sent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a transplant of a fic I posted nearly a decade ago on Twisting the Hellmouth. Rough work from an inexperienced writer warning. I own neither BTVS nor The 300. Just a bit of vague impressions of what type of impact Buffy would leave on the characters of 300 if she'd landed there when she sacrificed herself.

____________________________________________________________

 

 

She was sweat. She was blood.

There was no end between the two, as they ran over and around her body, no inch of her uncovered. 

They had seen her as she fought through Xerxes’ hordes.

She had come from nothing, had simply appeared.

Leonidas had looked to the cliffs behind them to search for enemy archers when he had seen her fling herself off the rock and before them. 

She had landed before the immortals and his Captain, Artemis.

She had not spoken a word, nor declared her intent.

She had just unsheathed a sword from her back, and attacked the masked fiends.

She had fought well, Leonidas had been unable to witness a flaw in her skill, her ruthlessness as she cut down twice and again the amount of men as had he, Artemis and his son Astinos.

Her eyes had flashed as black as the darkest night when she had behead the mutant, and golden-plaits were drenched red as she dispersed any resistance.

He held no knowledge of what great God or Goddess would send this warrior to his aid, but he would make great sacrifices until his death; this he swore.

She was death. She was motion.

She screamed in some blasphemous tongue that he could not understand, harsh as it was to his and his enemy’s ears alike. 

She created piles of Xerxes’ forces, bodies strewn with no pity, no chance to retreat. 

She was unfathomable to him, but it did not matter, for he had a frightened ‘god’ to put in his place.

He may not understand why or for what purpose this woman was sent; but he knew that he might now live to see his wife again. 

 

 

_____________________________________________________________


	2. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy find the Ephors.

I own nothing from Buffy nor anything from 300.

The oracles were drugged up, crazy and molested.  
If its hard to follow the text, sorry, but they're soft-in-the-head, its not easy to follow the thoughts of someone who's drugged and insane. 

 

 

__________________________________________________________

 

 

Ephanaeis watched the girl, no…woman…as she killed the Ephors.

She had appeared at the entrance of the cave, a childlike shadow in the flickering light cast by the flames. Her shadows gone…gone, unseen.

Startled, the Ephors had shouted at her, demanded to know her name and by what right, (heh, as if anyone could be enough to stand against them,) she would show her face.

The woman, clad in strange, shadow-like clothing…always swirling….floating away from her…no, no…that was mine own clothing she was thinking of……that’s right, it was strange, the woman had skin that looked black, black like the beetles that the Ephors said she must eat. 

But they had been wrong…wrong wrong wrongwrong bad bad wrong…

She knew, Ephanaeis knew!

She had done nothing wrong, no, when they had taken her, when before the dust swirls underneath her cave and when the gods cry out their lights in the dark, she had known. 

Grabby, gnarled horrible little dirty fingers….she used to break them before her head got soft…

But now that she had come, the shadow, the one who had killed the bad ones who made her head not right.

She had known they would pay.

And now…oh! its not the woman’s skin that was black, her cloths are choking her…choking her all over her body. So tight they must be.

Green, staring into greengreen bright green Ephanaeis knew what the woman wanted. 

But she could not have it. 

The little, tiny so very very small, thought Ephasaeis, the little warrior was dragging her out of the cave.

Out…outside the cave.

Ten years since she had been allowed out to see more than the gods weep their tears, their tears in the sky are so much brighter than-

Down!?

But-

Green eyes met hers in another glance and she felt herself lifted. 

The Ephors were gone now, she knew it would happen, one day; they had paid.

And now she could go, she, the woman was taking her with her.

Like a little birdie, away from those dead, hard places behind her.

It was too bad that birdies, they crash when they fly outside the nest. Ephanaeis had already crashed when she had flown once...

But it had happened…she had known….she hadn’t been bad badbad….

One of the gods had cried and a bright little star had fallen in the dark.

She was still in the dark, yes, surrounded by the dark, but her eyes-

her eyes were just so very green.

 

___________________________________________________________


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death. Short and Swift.

I own nothing of 300 and it's characters except the DVD :)

It's copyright it protected, this is simply a fanfic and i disavow any ownership of 300.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Ephialtes knew she wasn’t one of Xerxes' whores the minute she walked into his tent. 

More beautiful, more terrifying.

She reeked of death.

Of punishment for his betrayal.

Of death, inglorious, away from battle, like a dog in his traitor’s uniform in the camp of Sparta’s enemy.

Back bowed, deformed from birth, it only aided in his acceptance when she spoke of why she had come.

Of her gift, the only gift a stranger had given him.

Death.


	4. More Than Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy Fights with the 300

I own nothing of 300, none of the characters or ideas at all.

This is a fanfic and I claim nothing :)

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

Seconds in motion, she was present for only seconds in any place, she was amazing.

Astinos watched as the sun glinted off of the female warrior’s hair as she ran through packs, packs of Xerxes’s army.

She was never out of motion, never still yet never did he see her limbs in motion themselves.

He simply saw her weapons as they pierced the flesh of their enemies.

He cut down the stragglers she either dodged or injured the opposing forces, and they fell behind her to him. 

He killed them all, and followed her.

She became his beacon.

He knew the others saw her as a moving gathering point that sank deeper and deeper within enemy territory.

She was not relying on the cliffs as half of his group did.

No, as half of his King’s army did.

She was braver, more deadly; she took no shelter, it had offended her when a soldier offered her the measly shelter of his shield,

She would not hide before a cliff.

She sought out the weak points in the foreign armour while she fought in honest skin as his own countrymen did.

She wielded a weapon unlike any other he had seen. 

Made for her hand alone, axe clawed on one end and a sword pointed wooden end, it pierced many an enemy’s head during the battle though she had not held it in her hands the previous day.

She had raised her hands before the battle, looked at Xerxes’s emissary, smirked into the sun and commanded it to herself in her otherworldly tongue.

The same tongue she had spoken in to the men last night, though they could not understand her. 

Her demonstrations of battle tactics and aggressive weapons execution won the respect of those who had not been near enough during the skirmish to witness her glory while in battle.

She was their commander today, while not in name; in true spirit and action. 

While though Leonidas battled fiercely in his own right and with the epitome of human skill, she was more.

More than human.

She was the reason their forces held hope to return home again, and did not hesitate even in battle when the most seasoned fighters normally gave up for the end of a honorable and glorious death. 

Her beauty shocked the men but you met her eye and the assassin within brooked no fear, no argument.

Watching her flip over a monster clawed and chained by Xerxes’s men, he saw her detach its head even as she broke the neck of the man she landed on.

Astinos used his shield as a discus and swung it over his new hope’s head a few yards and killed the overly large bird-creature that had loomed above the she-warrior unseen and with something in it’s claws. 

As the creature dropped, a black ball of the exploding magic the warriors of Xerxes used the day before fell from it’s grasp. 

The golden haired beauty glanced at him for but a few seconds, but the approval and promise within her eyes renewed his fervor as he fought his way to her.

Even for a few moments, to able to fight beside this woman would surpass Kingship in feats within his heart.

She was unlike every other creature known and unknown the span of the earth.

And he wished to be in her gaze for just a few seconds more, if that was all there was.

This strange deadly new beauty called to him, and he found himself slaughtering the enemy in waves that shocked himself, for the chance to reach her.

To stand beside her in battle.

To see for himself what her face revealed when she killed.


	5. Warrior God(dess)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy Finds the God-King

I own neither Buffy nor any of the characters of 300. I wish I did, but do not..this is but a pitiful fanfic I wrote to pass the time.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

Fear.

He felt fear for the first time since his father had hit him so long ago.

His face had been pierced by a spear.

His army had been severely challenged and hurt by Leonidas and the storm.

But what inspired his fear was the Goddess that fought beside his enemies in battle.

Why she would not choose to come to him was a mystery.

Surely such a Goddess-Warrior would wish to fight and rule beside a God-King. 

But no, she was decimating his monsters and his forces.

She would slay him.

He could see it as she taunted him, playing with his men and slaughtering those that faced her.

Why else would she choose to fight her way through his slaves and the final tide rode against Leonidas.

He could not escape, neither physically or her gaze.

She looked upon him frequently as he ordered his carriers to hurry away from battle.

Retiring was no longer an option.

Each consecutive time she laid eyes upon him she was more and more blood-soaked.

Her fury enveloping her more and more completely with every kill.

All of his kingdoms would fall from his grasp.

All of his conquered would roam his earth, fearing for their lives.

They would likely live in fear of her, this warrior Goddess.

He she would strike down now.

Terror pressing him into his chair, his voice lost its power to cream for retreat any longer.

He would die.

All of his cruelty, manipulations and strength would account for nothing.

As he felt his body release its tension and his vision start to blur, he could only hop he didn’t die as so many of those he ordered slain did…..painfully and humiliated.

He was a God-King, self-proclaimed and upheld.

But this one warrior was his end.

He could only wait as the darkness claimed him.

 

 

______________________________________________________________


	6. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Another Fight

I own none of the characters of 300 or Buffy. 

I did make Akakios up however, if you're puzzled by the character. It's just meant as a random interaction after the battle.

No specific inferences meant.

Just a guy in a field, ageless and description less.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

Akakios looked up from the field as he saw her walk by.

She was smothered and matted with mud and blood.

Weapons only the men were given after their ordeals hung across her back.

Had she not walked unaided, alone and confident he would have thought for sure she was dying, so completed was she covered with blood.

She stopped as their eyes made contact.

She did not grin, but neither did he want to run for safety.

Her green eyes piercing his as she raised her fist, she bent over and dropped something on the road by her feet.

Standing back up he though he heard her say something, but he did not catch it.

Quickly he made his way to the road to see what she had dropped, but as soon as he moved, so did the woman.

Walking on again she did not look back once, even as he called after her when he made it through the last of the wheat, breaking onto the road.

The sun glinted off what she had dropped.

It was gold.

Shinier than the offerings the rich men offered to Apollo at the temple.

Gold rings and chains, all inscribed with strange symbols.

Poking them around with his fingers, he saw characters he recognized and he quickly searched the road for the woman again.

Bloody and distant, he saw her look back straight at him before she disappeared.

King, the ring has said; written on the medallion was God.

Akakios wondered why she had dropped them on the road, why she had looked at him.

He wondered why the Apollo allowed the sun to shine upon her after she had carried the gold of so many rulers.

How she had come to possess the belongings of so many rulers.

Most of all, he wished she would come appear again so he could hear her words.

 

 

 

 

end  
_______________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another aside; I originally posted this as DuskyDushku back in like 2009/2010 on Twisting the Hellomouth. If you're looking for some really amazing BTVS Crossover fics I highly recommend the site.


End file.
